


Remember Me For Centuries

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Young Blood Chronicles [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Internet Personalities, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: ALL THE FANDOMS, All The Ships, Biker Grumps, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, Gen, PewDiePie the Contract Killer, The Crime Theorists, The Runaway Guys - Freeform, This will be my magnum opus, Warfstache Gang, Ye Olde Goon Squad (YOGS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The county of Los Santos was well known for it's gangs and criminal violence.</p><p>However, no gang was as loved and feared by the people of Los Santos as The Cock Bytes and their various splinter groups, who could be found Downtown, the Richman/Morningwood/Rockford Hills area and in South Los Santos, with Burnie "Church" Burns at the helm of the main crew.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him and the other Cock Bytes there was another gang, hidden in Vinewood Hills. One that sought not to destroy or divide the gangs of Los Santos, but to unite them as one under the same purpose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is a plot that I've had cooking in my brain for a while now...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this small taste of what's to come for the Fake AH Crew and the other Gamer Gangs of Los Santos!
> 
> Next 7 chapters will be the unveiling of what the various gangs get with...interesting results.

If you were to ask the people of Los Santos who the most well known gang in the city was you'd get different answers.

The people of East Santos would say that the Biker Grumps, lead by Danny "Sexbang" Avidan and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson. Notable things that their gang did included what they called Grump Games where they did stupid stunts and games on their motorbikes that commonly involved trains.

Meanwhile, across the city in Del Perro, the Runaway Guys, headed by Emil "Chuggaaconroy" Rosales-Birou and Jon "ProtronJonSA" Wheeler, caused panic everywhere they went. They took advantage of the beaches and winding roads of the area for their drag races and were reknowned for their eat-n-runs.

The Warfstaches in Vinewood/East Vinewood lead by Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach were notorious for their harebrained heists and occasionally allying themselves with the Biker Grumps to pull off outrageous heists that were for more for the resulting chaos than for any monetary gain.

Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg ruled over Pacific Bluffs and could have his sniping and hacking services bought for the right price. No one crossed him beacuse he was one of those people that would buddy up to you and then stab you in the throat.

The Crime Theorists, lead by Matt "MatPat" Patrick, were cozy in La Puerta. They were who you went to for predictions on rival gang movements, and for inside information on people, a neutral party in all gang wars which made dealing with them both a pain and a pleasure.

Initally from England, the YOGS could be found in Vespucci, causing havoc in the shops there headed by Lewis "Xephos" Bringley and Simon "Honeydew" Lane. Just like the Warfstaches they seemed to mostly do heists for the sheer joy of causing havoc wherever they went.

All of these gangs bowed though to the might of the Cock Bytes, lead by Burnie "Church" Burns and Matt "Sarge" Hullum. That crew was splintered into four factions: The Cock Bytes (which was the main crew which could be found in South Los Santos), The Know (which allied its self with the Crime Theorists to supply info via their radio show, The Know-It-All in Little Seoul), The Slo-Mo Gals (A few members of The Know overlapped into that group in Rockford Hills) and RWBY (filled with stealthy hackers and moles galore located in Morningwood and Richman).

A group that was heavily allied with the Cock Bytes and shared the same territory as them was the Fake AH Crew which was based in Downtown. Heading them was Geoff "Lazer" Ramsey, formerly "Grif" in the Cock Bytes. Just like the Warfstaches, they did heists more for the chaos that they caused rather than the money they stole.

Unbeknownst to these gangs though, there was another gang that settled itself in the Vinewood Hills, an area of Los Santos that was rumored to be haunted. They didn't make a big name for themselves in the main part of Los Santos, as they prefered hitting the small areas around Alamo Sea. There they built a good name for themselves, a name that was whispered and admired even as it was hated in that area:

The Midnight Crew.

===========================================================================

It was a quiet day at The Midnight Crew. Jeremy "Clubs" Dooley and Matt "Diamonds" Bragg were quietly chatting, as they counted up the money from their latest robbery yesterday evening, a store in Grapeseed that, as their leader promised, gave them a pretty generous take. 

Speak of the devil, their leader had seemingly vanished into thin air almost as soon as they got back to their base, an underground hideout beneath the psychic shop, saying something about getting ready for their next job. Neither Jeremy nor Matt knew where she disappeared to after their jobs, just that she would reappear in a day or so with the next date and place that was going to get hit.

Peter "Hearts" Tsugumi knew where she had gone though.

He knocked on the hidden door to her planning office, a tray with a bottle of coke and a bottle of rum on it resting on his hip, "Hey Spades? I got coke and rum for you..." A voice said from inside, "Come in Hearts." His posture relaxed as he entered the office of his boss, and twin sister, Petra "Spades" Tsugumi. He took a moment to watch her work, scribbling things on a map of the county and mused about everything that brought them here.

They had grown up in Sandy Shores and met Jeremy and Matt in grade school. After finding out about the duo's talents that echoed the twins', the four became fast friends. Their criminal acts started out small and back in middle school: graffiti, shoplifting, carjacking. It got bigger as they gained control over their gifts until in junior year of high school they robbed their first store. That was how they earned the name "The Midnight Crew" because they struck in the dead of night with no warning.

Petra had laughed and laughed at the title when they watched the news, counting the money they had stolen the next morning, because there was a fictional gang in a comic she read that carried that title. Inspired by the comic, they dressed up in black leather outfits with silver studs that formed a different suit on each of their backs which became their names on the streets: Spades for her, Hearts for Peter, Diamonds for Matt, and Clubs for Jeremy. Around their necks, over their faces were bandanas with the letters "MC" written on the black cloth in glow in the dark paint within their respective suits' shape.

"Hearts?" Petra's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Spades." He smiled at his twin sitting across from her. She smirked before looking down at the map saying "We're on time as far as I can tell. The Shadow Roses will be busy prepping for war they won't notice our gifts going out to the gangs of Los Santos." Peter nodded and asked "Who delivers what to who?" Petra chuckled "You know the what already. After all, you helped me make them."

Peter inclined his mohawked head at her as she continued "As for who delivers what...There are 4 of us and 8 gangs. You deliver the Grump and the Warfstache packages. I'll get Pewds' and the Theorists' packages to them. Diamonds I think would be best for the YOGS and the Runaways." Peter raised an eyebrow "Which leaves Clubs with Cock Bytes and Fake AH Crew." Petra shrugged "He'll be going through their runner Pete. Kitty doesn't know him and good ol' Lazer will never see him."

Peter frowned leaning across the table towards his twin and said in a low voice "Pet...P, do you really think this is a good idea?" Petra's smile turned grim as she said "Is it a good idea, T? No. Is it the only good one we got? Yes." She ran her fingers through her pixie cut hair sighing.

She softly said, "I just hope that if G does see them he won't say anything. Our entire plan hinges on the Fake AH Crew especially doing what we want them to." Peter nodded as she said "Now go tell the other two to suit up. We have gifts to deliver..." Peter left the room, calling out, "Diamonds! Clubs! Spades said she's got a job for us!" Matt groaned "Already? We just did one yesterday!" Jeramy nodded frowning "What's so important that we need to steal it?"

"Deliver." Petra corrected him holding out two packages to each of them. They took them confused as she said "Diamonds, you will take the larger of your two to the YOGS and the smaller one to the Runaways. Clubs the larger goes to the Cock Bytes and the smaller to the Fake AH Crew. Do not give these to anyone but their messengers got it?" Both nodded as she said "Good. Now go get in uniform..."

===========================================================================

Petra watched as Peter drove off on his crimson Vader, the white heart decal on his rear fender lingering long after he drove off. She glanced to her right where Jeremy was tucking his small packages away into the side compartments of his grey Bagger, grumbling as he smoothed the peeling edges of his white club decal. A look over to the left resulted in her giggling as Matt pulled on a pair of goggles over his glasses as he mounted his dusk pink Ruffian with its white diamond decal, his packages firmly strapped to his back.

'This has to work.' Petra thought as something old watched them from inside her with some regret 'I'll never forgive myself if it doesn't...'

With that thought, she grinned at her boys, shouting "Last one home pays for pizza!" and quickly popped a wheelie in her black Daemon before driving off to deliver her own packages, her bike's spade making a white streak in the air as she sped off into the night...


End file.
